Stay Forever With Me
by bigheroptv
Summary: Harold Bride and Jack Phillips made it onto Collapsible B, alive. But when one of them are seriously injured and beyond freezing, will both of them survive or will one be walking onto the rescue ship alone?


"Hey, Harold... mate, wake up!" Harold looked around as he slowly woke up. In a second he was hit with a chilling air, making him shiver madly. He saw he was on top of a lifeboat, but was laying in someones lap. He looked up and gasped

"Jack! B-but I-I th-thought you ran off!"

"I saw you get swept off and I came back to help you but you were unconscious... You were shivering like mad so I gave you my jacket" Harold frowned and tried shrugging it off but Jack intervened

"it's ok, I have my other jacket. Besides, I'm only a little wet. You got soaked mate. If anyone needed it, it was you" Harold nodded and looked over just to see the stern take its final plunge. He cringed as everyone finally heard the shrieking and people tried getting on but weren't allowed. Someone got on and sat near the two, but on Harold's feet. Harold winced but didn't have the heart to tell him to get off.

Jack frowned and held Harold tight, feeling it was his duty to protect him since he was 3 years older than him and for... other reasons... Harold buried his head in Jack's shoulder and held tight for warmth, comfort, and so he didn't fall off. It only took half an hour for the screams to die down. Harold was tearing up because of all the people that have died. After a while, Jack started humming so he could fall asleep. After 5 minutes, Jack smiled down at a sleeping Harold and sighed

_I hope he survives this _he thought sadly and hugged him closer, rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

It was about 45 minutes later when a person on Collapsible B started flailing and screaming. He had gone insane from exposure and stress. He was throwing punches and flailing at everyone. A couple men grabbed hold of him and threw him off the stern of the boat. He

tried getting up by grabbing the closest person...

Harold woke up slowly to feel someone gripping his leg. He tried kicking him off but that was a bad move. In a matter of two seconds he was being forced underwater. He was kicking and screaming ((a/n if you get that song reference ily)) because he was starting to loose air he swallowed water and tried coughing but he was still underwater, messing up his throat. Lightoller acted immediately and kicked the man in the face. Harold's vision was blurring but he felt someone pick him up out of the water. He coughed water up but was relieve to see Jack had picked him up out of the water. Jack was hugging him tight

"Jesus Mary and Joseph I thought I lost you" Harold hugged back and sobbed into his shoulder. Someone who hadn't seen what happened might have laughed but to Harold, he thought he would've survived Titanic just to be killed at the hands of an insane man. Jack held him tight and rubbed his back. The man that almost killed Harold got knocked unconscious was dead, but no one really mourned because no one knew him. Harold stopped sobbing to cough, but gasped. He pulled away from Jack and kept coughing madly into his hands and Jack rubbed his back

"hey, what hap... blimey!" He saw he was coughing up blood and turned to Lightoller

"what do we do," Lightoller had a sad look and Jack instantly knew what was probably going to happen, "no! We're not letting him die!"

"Jack... either let him suffer or..."

"No! He's my brother, we can save him!" as he said that a couple neighboring life boats started towards them "See! They can help!"

"Jack... Please... I know this is difficult but please..."Jack's eyes filled with tears

"n-n-no..."

"Jack, I know you love him but you have to..." Jack filled with rage

"No! Imagine if this was your wife! You wouldn't give up on her that easily, would you?! You'd do anything! You'd sacrifice yourself for her! Now imagine how I feel! I can't just throw my best friend away... please understand where I'm coming from" Jack finished with tears streaming down his cheeks. Lightoller sighed, nodded, and got out his whistle, blowing it madly

"WE NEED HELP!" He shouted a couple times until an almost empty life boat pulled aside. Jack held Harold tightly

"we're almost to safety, you just have to hold on, ok?" Harold looked up at him

"I-I don't kn-know how m-much long-g-ger i c-can hold J-Jack..." The officer on the lifeboat finally stopped

"Get the injured on first so we can prioritize" Lightoller turned to Jack with a smile

"you got this Jack. With the stubbornness and bravery you have, he will survive" Jack smiled and nodded to him as he handed Harold off and climbed in after him. They were both wrapped in blankets but Jack took his off to wrap Harold in them. He held Harold as more people started getting on

"Harry, please... not for me but for you. You have so much to live for and you need to stay alive. I promise I will be right by your side the whole time." Harold teared up and kissed his cheek

"J-Jack... I-I don't t-think I can... I-I love you... S-So long" And Harold's eyes closed. Jack started tearing up

"Harry... Harry!" He shook him "Harry!" Lightoller got on and went straight to the two

"What happened?"

"H-He said h-he couldn't hold o-on much longer a-and closed his eyes!" He was breathing heavily

"Ok calm down or you'll give yourself a bloody heart attack," He looked around and saw a light "see? A rescue ship. Just keep a watch on his pulse and if its starts to fade, perform CPR" Jack nodded and checked his pulse, immediately pulling his blankets away. Lightoller frowned

"Everyone move a bit! Jack lay him down! Do you know CPR?" Jack nodded and laid him down and people moved a bit, but were watching with wide eyes. Jack started CPR, counting softly as he did the chest presses. He kept going for a while when Lightoller gasped

"Jack he's alive, but not awake." Jack nodded and re wrapped him in the blankets and held him tight. Everyone applauded and Lightoller smiled

"See? Great work lad" The rescue ship was close and he prayed as they got closer. He buried his head into Harold's hair, holding back tears

"I wont ever leave... please stay forever with me" he whispered softly with tears in his eyes ((a/n im sorry for all the song references xD))

Jack was sitting in the dining area where he was given warm tea and food. He wasn't paying attention to anything. His mind was on Harold. When they got off the ship he was rushed to the ships hospital. Jack stared at his tea cup and sighed. He heard someone running and saw Lightoller

"Jack, he's awake and looking for you" He said and in that moment Jack shot up, his tea cup crashing to the floor but he was already out the lounge. He ran to the hospital wing and saw Officer Boxhall and he smiled at Jack.

"Hello Jack, he's in the 2nd room" Jack nodded and ran in and almost gasped. There was Harold, sitting up and looking at his hands. Jack smiled widely

"Harry!" He ran to where he was and hugged him tightly. Harold gasped and hugged back also, tearing up

"I thought I was going to die..." Jack held him closer

"I thought I was going to lose you" Jack let a couple tears shed as he buried his head into his hair. Harold scooted over and Jack sat on the edge of the bed

"How do you feel?" Jack asked softly as he smiled softly

"Good. So I have a question..." Harold trailed off

"What's the hesitation?"

"W-Why did you try so hard to save me?" Jack took a deep breath and looked into Harold's eyes

"Harold, I've known you before the Titanic and you are the most amazing, genuine, humble person I have ever met. Look don't matter, though that's a HUGE bonus, it's about who you are. I don't know how else to say it without being majorly blunt but... I love you. And I know it's frowned upon but... I can't see myself with anyone else. If you hate me that is to-" He was cut off by Harold kissing him softly. They kissed for a minute until they pulled apart

"Jack, I couldn't stay any longer than I did without you... Jack I stayed for you" Jack smiled softly

"Lightoller and Boxhall know..." Harold's eyes filled with fear for a second

"no no no, they don't care. Though they are also very carefree people, I can't say that about anyone else..." Jack said sadly. Harold just shrugged and pecked his cheek

"We'll plan everything out, I promise" He reached over and held his hand, smiling. Jack smiled at him and squeezed his hand

"together"

_**They didn't know what the future holds but together, they could go through anything.**_


End file.
